A card edge connector generally enables an electric connection between electrodes of a circuit board and harnesses that are extended to an area outside of a housing when an end portion of the circuit board is inserted into the housing. For example, in a card edge connector described in JP2003-178834A, a housing of the card edge connector has terminals. When an edge portion of a circuit board on which electrodes are formed is inserted into the housing as a male terminal, the electrodes are brought into contact with contact portions of the terminals. Thus, the circuit board is electrically connected to the card edge connector.
In such a card edge connector, the contact portions of the terminals are stably in contact with the electrodes by resiliency of the terminals, such as a springing back force of the terminals caused by resiliently deformation of the terminals. Therefore, when the circuit board is inserted into the card edge connector or removing from the card edge connector, if the contact portions of the terminals contact an edge surface of the circuit board and the surface of the circuit board on which the electrodes are formed, plated layers formed on the surfaces of the terminals will be peeled off or the terminals will unexpectedly deformed. Further, the plated layers peeled off from the terminals will cause short-circuit.